Workers in the field are constantly searching for polymeric materials having high temperature properties, i.e., the ability to retain their physical and chemical characteristics as well as their dimensional stability at elevated temperatures of the order of 500.degree.C and above. Regarding problems being encountered or anticipated in the applications of high temperature nonmetallic materials, the aromatic heterocyclic polymers have been found to be particularly useful in a variety of aerospace applications. For example, such polymers can be used on the skin or leading edges of high speed aircraft, on the nose cone and heat shields of atmospheric escape and re-entry vehicles, in the fabrication of various rocket engine components, and the like. Unfortunately, the fused and highly aromatic nature of these ring systems, which give them their exceptional stability, tends to render them intractable.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide new and improved tetrafunctional amino monomers which can be used in the preparation of thermally stable polymers having improved solubility parameters.
Another object of the invention is to provide tetranitro aryl ether compounds which are employed as intermediates in the synthesis of the amino monomers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the tetranitro aryl ether compounds.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the tetrafunctional amino monomers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.